


The Best Thing I Ever Did

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 5 years with TWICE, 5th page with TWICE, Nine or None, ONCE with TWICE, OT9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: They didn’t leave each other. They were always together. It was the best thing they ever did.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Best Thing I Ever Did

**Author's Note:**

> The best thing I ever did is loving and supporting you. Congratulations on your 5th anniversary, TWICE!

Did you already meet _the one_? That person you are sure that you will spend the rest of your life with? That person you are certain that will hold your hand, will hug you tight, will be there with you in any circumstances, will listen to your unending stories, will stay by your side until the end? That person who is your soul mate and partner for life? TWICE refers to each other, as their “the one”.

Do you ever have that one person who constantly makes you smile, makes you laugh, makes you comfortable, makes you warm, makes you feel loved, makes you feel special, makes you feel nice, makes you feel all the good things in the world? For TWICE, they have each other.

Almost 10 years of being together, they have grown and saw each other mature and develop over time. In that span of time, they have learned to accept everything about them, accept their whole soul, accept their whole being, accept their favorites, accept their insecurities, accept their failures, accept every little thing about them inside and out that made them care for each other more, love each other more.

* * *

The past few months were hard for the nine of them, especially because there were unfortunate things that happened that they did not expect to happen in their lives. Nevertheless, it always come and go, and they are still thankful since it gave them a lesson and reminder right after.

It has been hard, sure, but having each other made it easier to overcome and they will never get tired of being grateful because of that.

In some circumstances when they have mixed feelings and doesn’t understand the world anymore, they have each other.

* * *

Dahyun seldom shows the feeling of loneliness because she doesn’t want her members to worry about her because she knows, once she shed a tear, or hug them so tight that she feels like breaking inside, they will be dead worry for her and she doesn’t want that to happen. She doesn’t want to disturb someone and be a burden to others. It is the last thing she wants to happen in her entire life. And that’s the reason why she doesn’t have any choice but to keep it all by herself.

Though she literally has 8 more people around her in her everyday life ever since she debuted, and many more people who support her, she still cannot help but feel empty inside, as if she doesn’t have anyone that she cannot lean on and it sure is heavy because she, most of the times, feel it. A little more push and she will believe that negative idea of her not really belong in the group.

There are times when she feels she doesn’t belong because she doesn’t have the same hobbies with them, same past time activities with them, same favorites with them. She feels she doesn’t belong because she’s not the star of the group, she’s not the type of person that when talking, all eyes and ears are on her. It feels like she’s an ordinary one, someone that doesn’t have no one.

On most nights when she feels like that, she cries herself to sleep, so quiet that everyone thinks she is already sleeping peacefully while all of them are still in the living room watching some romantic movies. She whimpers when she cannot stop herself from crying anymore. She whimpers like a child that feels so much from an unexplainable feeling, and indeed, she is. 

Dahyun really doesn’t know why she’s feeling that, why she’s thinking all of that when in fact, she is loved by many, she is cared by many, and definitely, supported by many. She just doesn’t know, or she just doesn’t want to believe because she knows she doesn’t deserve it. She thinks she doesn’t deserve all the cheers and screams, the effort and appreciation, the care and love she keeps on receiving every single second in her life.

And Chaeyoung knows it all. She knows how Dahyun cries every night, how she hurts herself by thinking all of that. She is beyond grateful that the girl is sharing her feelings to her when she is in the mood to express everything that is in her heart. She is thankful for those deep talks they have when everyone is asleep already. Dahyun knows Chaeyoung is the one who understands her the most and she will never stop being grateful about that fact.

Whenever Chaeyoung notices that Dahyun is in that deep, negative thought again, she doesn’t have any second thoughts on leaving a chocolate and a bookmark with motivational quotes on her side table that she knows the girl will see first thing in the morning, or first thing after arriving their dorm.

“It’s not over until it’s over.”

It’s definitely a familiar quote Dahyun have heard because it came from theirs. She is currently holding her favorite choco pie and that bookmark that has that quote and she only suspects, one person who put it there, just by looking at the art style and the idea itself. 

Today is definitely a good day, and the days to come. She is certain. She may have gloomy days, but with the members, she knows she can overcome it and see the sunshine and rainbow again.

* * *

Unlike Dahyun, Jeongyeon is a little bit showy and honest with her feelings and emotions, so whenever she is in the bad mood, everyone is aware of it because she suddenly starts vacuuming their whole dorm even if it is clean already.

Her members already know that she’s happy or sad or irritated just by looking at her face so it’s either they will try to comfort or will let her in that state until she come back to her senses again and it is one of the reasons why is grateful for her members.

Jeongyeon feels frustrated when everyone around her and everything in her mind is in chaos, in a totally not organized according to her liking. She oftentimes gets irritated at the little things around her because it is dirty, it is scattered, it is not arranged in the way it was supposed to look so she doesn’t have any choice but to order it. She thinks she developed OCD in her because some say she is addicted with cleaning and connected to that, but the thing is that, she just wants everyone around her to feel good because of organized things in their environment.

“That’s really kind of you, Jeong”

It is the line that she usually receives from almost everyone close to her in their job and she doesn’t have to complain or doesn’t sense any sarcasm in that, so she is thankful for that compliment.

However, when she really cannot stop herself from being almost that perfectionist when it comes to everything around her, she shouts at herself, scolds herself that she should really stop, and just be the normal version that she can be. It is sometimes weird to her because it is usually the reason why she gets frustrated and therefore cannot hold her temper and annoyance.

Jihyo knows her friend that’s why she tells her other members to be patient with her, and besides, when one is also like that, they leave that be, so it’s almost the same situation. They do understand each other and that’s what their friendship and bond is for. They are made not just to achieve their dreams together and turn it into reality, but also to lean into each other in good times and in bad.

She always observes her, particularly in times when she notices that their environment makes them feel a different feeling, something that is unfamiliar to them and may or may not affect with their moods. She is not just a great leader to them, but also a good friend, and she came to know each and every one of them, learned how to love them in every single way.

When it is their rest day, Jihyo will sometimes go shopping with the things she likes to purchase and get herself busy with those, but also do not forget to bring some legos to Jeongyeon that she surely knows the girl will love and definitely will remove her frustration in her whole system because it will now be focused in building all those blocks.

Even without saying, Jeongyeon already knows it is from her great friend that is why she is always trying her best to make it up to her, ask her to build it with her and that’s when she will feel fully relaxed and calm, because at the end of the day, no matter how unorganized and messy her environment is, as long as she have her members, she is contented and happy.

* * *

While in Nayeon’s case, maybe she is easy to get bored and ask the members what she can do for the day, particularly when they are waiting for their turn for makeup and fitting during events and filming.

She already tried all the mobile games her members recommended to her, already scrolled through her social media accounts and reached the end of the timeline, already knew all the news in her newsfeed and all the gossips surfacing the whole internet, but she is still bored. That results to her unending stories and teasing of her members most of the times during on set.

“Do you really have nothing to do?”

“I do now.”

“And what is that?”

“Teasing you about your sleeping habits that is still applicable up until now, for 7 years already”

It earned her a groan from one of the youngest and walked her way out of the room. She just laughed at her like she usually does because she already annoyed her, which is her plan, and it means a success for her.

She then just tried to roam around the whole filming set and try to find some interesting stuff she can explore and discover while her name is still not being mentioned for their agenda today. Honestly, in how many years she has been in the industry, she still cannot help but be amazed mostly with the people behind the scene of their success because they truly put a lot of effort and time just to give them a wonderful impact on their desired audience.

It’s also the reason why she is grateful to each and every one of the people on the set because every one of them contributes to their success and it is their success, as well. However, she really cannot help but be bored in most times even if they have a jam-packed schedule already.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing. Just admiring the whole set, I guess”

Dahyun sat beside her, hiding something behind her, and pretending that she is doing the same with Nayeon while they are watching everyone from afar.

“I saw that, Dahyunie”

The girl then chuckled and Dahyun shyly gave the book in her hands to Nayeon without explaining anything.

“Care to share what this is for?”

“Maybe because I always noticed that you’re bored nowadays and doesn’t know what to do so I’m assuming you want something to do. That’s a book, an interesting book that I really like, so I hope that you’ll like it, too. If you don’t have anything to do, perhaps you can read a page or two until you finished it already.”

Nayeon is a little bit fond of books while Dahyun is really fond of it and they think that fact is really beautiful. It is one of the things Nayeon is thankful to her members because they have that connection only them can have and definitely be treasured for the rest of their lives. She believes they are connected by heart and by soul. She believes that the members are her soul mates.

* * *

Chaeyoung is sad and it is evident in her face so the members always try to comfort her and make her feel that she is not alone, that they will never leave her side, that whenever she needs something or someone, they are only one call away.

Being grateful is already an understatement but it is the feeling Chaeyoung always feels whenever she feels the warmth of her members’ hugs, the comfort of their words, the love, care, and appreciation they never fails to express to her, to each other and she adores every one of them because she thinks they were not made just to be that nation’s girl group, but also to inspire a lot of people, to motivate them, and themselves, as well.

She will always feel appreciative about the little things around her simple because she is thankful for the life she has, more thankful because she met 8 wonderful girls she never thought will change her life, she never thought will have a big impact on her, she never thought will be the greatest companion she can ever have, she never thought will make her feel all the nice things in the world.

She loves the fact that TWICE happened as if it was destined to happen, that they were destined to meet in this lifetime and be together, as one. Sometimes, she wakes up and she still cannot believe that it has been years already since they made their debut, since they performed their first stage performance. And in those times, she cannot help but shed a tear because they are indeed growing together, being with each other in any circumstances and never thought of letting go of each other’s hand.

The thing that makes her sad is the fact that all things has an ending, and in the near future, everything that they currently have will disappear, as if it doesn’t happen, as if it doesn’t make them the happiest, as if it doesn’t make them feel the fulfillment in life, as if it doesn’t make them stronger and braver in every situation. She knows it will happen so far yet, that it is really possible for them to part ways and say their goodbyes to each other, so she prepares herself for that moment, even if she deeply doesn’t want that to happen, she really doesn’t what that to happen.

To be able not to make herself sadder and sink herself from that idea, she always expresses it through art instead. She has either written songs, or draw, or paint, and when she doesn’t want to do any of those, she just listens to her playlist, close her eyes, and let all the tears fall in her face.

In those times, Momo will carefully sneak into her room, put a newly bought art materials in her work table and put a note that she hopes will cheer Chaeyoung up, that she hopes will wipe her tears away. When Chaeyoung will finally open her eyes and will see that in the first place, she will suddenly feel her heart so full and light again, reminding herself that she may feel sad sometimes, but there will always be the members who will make her smile and happy at the end of the day.

* * *

When Jihyo is worried, her members are also worried for her simply because she is their leader, the one who leads them in almost all of the things they do as a group. She is oftentimes the one assigned in many things and lead her members with what they need to do and therefore when she feels something is wrong, or anything connected to that, the members make sure she is okay first before they proceed. Indeed a family.

She can be worried in many things, but there is one thing that she is always worried about atop of all of that: it is their health in all aspects. She wants her members to be healthy inside and out so she always tries her best to advise them to eat healthy and take enough rest they need for their body to be strong for their unending schedules. Of course, they knew what they entered in the first place and they asked themselves for how many times if they really want their life to be like that for how many years, that is why they do all they can to live the life they dream to the fullest.

She cannot help but worried when one of them caught a cold, or doesn’t stop coughing, or feeling under the weather, or they are tired, but does not want to rest, or they cry at night nonstop, or they drink until they calm down. She cares about them so much because for almost 10 years, the 8 girls, together with the trainees they have been with, became a shoulder to lean on, became a great company, particularly her members who slowly became her home, the way she is just comforted and calm around them, whenever she feel so warm and secured, and she just cannot explain how much she loves the girls and why she is that worried when one of them is not feeling well.

Being the youngest and one of the members who is away from her family thousand miles away, she truly understands Jihyo. Ever since she went to Korea, she has been caring for her like a true sister, like a true family member and her heart cannot help but melt because it is so assuring having her by her side: who will always protect her and hold her hand in times of trouble, despair, and any other situations.

It hurts her heart seeing her sad, down, in pain because for her, Jihyo is her personal sunshine and cheerleader and seeing her in that state is just a no for her and she always finds a way to bring back the smile on her face.

She heard that Jihyo is fund of buying things on the internet these days, so she also tried to look for something on the internet that maybe can calm the girl’s system and whole being. She saw an air humidifier online, didn’t have any second thoughts, and purchased it right away because her guts tell that it is the perfect gift for a person to calm. 

When it was delivered, she made sure that Jihyo is not her room when she put it there alongside with a note that she hopes can make the girl day. And because it is Tzuyu, Jihyo is talking about, of course it did, it always did. Tzuyu’s existence can make the world a better place to live in and it is just one of many reasons why Jihyo has been always thankful to her, for all of her members who does not leave by her side.

* * *

When Sana is hurt, everyone around her feels gloomy because it feels like the sun stopped shining upon them. It is her impact on everyone that is around her. She radiates that energy that everyone gets as their personal serotonin boost. She is that person that has an aura of positive, good vibes, of happy thoughts, of everything nice in the world and so the people around her does the best that they can to protect her at all costs.

She is obviously a soft person that can automatically put a smile on a person’s face, can automatically make them laugh and feel good about life, can automatically remove all the sadness and disappointment a person feels because hearing her angelic voice feels like in heaven, holding her warm hand feels like having an assurance that they are safe, and receiving a hug from her will definitely make a person feel better. She can be the embodiment of the sunshine and everyone will be glad to receive the vitamin and other health benefits she can offer.

However, it is a different situation when she is hurt, when she cannot help but cry to release her feelings, the pain from her heart, when she cannot help but suffer from the pain and let herself be eaten by negative thoughts and comments that receives from the people she barely knows. She comes to that point where she is so close to believing that rumors and gossips and everything negativities spreading about her, about them and she will just eventually stop when all of those her members will get her back to reality, will make her smile once again in just a snap and will make her realize that she needs to focus to be that sunshine Sana and nothing less than that.

There is one time when Jeongyeon heart hurts because it is her first time seeing Sana cry so hard that it affects her because she’s not used to her with that look and heavy aura. So she made sure to do something or give her something that can at least cheer her up or ease her heart. They all know that the sweet girl is fond of something that is connected to scent and so she tried to browse the internet for possible things she can give to the girl and remembered that she actually wants a scented candle surrounding her personal space so she went to a store right away and purchased lots of it and put it in her room right after.

Sana was literally surprised with the amount of scented candles inside her bedroom, but it honestly lifted her mood up, she found a note in the middle of it and smiled right away when she recognized the handwriting.

“Cheer up, sunshine. We got you always.”

She lit up some of the candles and it lifted her spirit ups, thinking only of positive thoughts and the love and appreciation her members never fail to give since day one.

* * *

When Momo cannot sleep, she just stares at her ceiling until she feels the sleepiness in her system. However, in the past few days, she just cannot think of ways on how to make herself sleep fast, even if she tries so hard to have a staring contest with her wall.

Some say she’s stressed from all the happenings around her that’s why her mind is occupied and therefore cannot rest and stop thinking about anything. She’s tired, really. She thinks she’s mentally tired because no matter how much she likes to sleep because she literally have like 3-4 hours to sleep and rest before continuing to her work, she cannot do it because of her mind.

She wants to find that peace of mind, she badly needs and wants as of the moment. She wants to have peaceful nights not battling with herself on whether or not she will continue sleeping or just play games or watch dramas since her mind doesn’t let her sleep. For almost 4 years, she was used to having a roommate that saves her from nightmares and let her sleep through her lullabies. Don’t get her wrong, the decision of the company of transferring them to a bigger dorm and giving them own bedrooms is really a good idea and should really be given to them as a privilege, however, she misses those times when she have someone to talk to whenever she cannot sleep, or whenever she suddenly wants to eat and therefore wakes her roommate to eat with her, and such things.

Nayeon can literally hear all those noises coming from Momo’s room as her room is just beside hers. She also knows about her sleeping difficulty, about how she tries so hard to make herself sleep, but cannot sleep so she tries to catch some during their journey going to their schedules. She knows how hard it is for the girl so she decided to give her a calming night light with some advice on how to have a good night’s sleep and how to remove stress and any other negative thoughts before sleeping at night. She has one in her bedroom, too, and she hopes it will be effective on Momo.

“You’re so loud I can literally hear you from my room. Hahah. Sleep well 🍒”

When Momo saw it right after they came back from a 3-day schedule with no sleep, she does not hesitate to use it and it indeed became effective immediately. She had a good night’s sleep for the very first time in 3 months she has been experiencing sleeping difficulty. She cannot thank her soul sister enough for that because she truly knows what she really needs, by heart and by soul. It’s one of those things she is thankful for having 8 more sisters beside her sister by blood, it’s because even if she doesn’t say her wants or needs, they will just suddenly give it to her and that’s why she also tries her best to give them what they want and need as a token of gratitude.

* * *

Mina is looking forward for every day in her life. She always thinks positive, particularly right after what she had experienced. She always makes sure to take one step at a time and take everything slowly since there is literally no reason for her to go fast about life because there is no one chasing her.

She started dreaming again, she started to get motivated again, she started to appreciate life again as beautiful as it is, she started to wonder again how everything would look like if she will just absorb all positive thoughts and not the negative ones, she started to claim positivity and happiness again throughout in their whole lives and not just hers. She is blooming and glowing, looking elegant and ethereal as ever.

Mina’s gummy smile is almost everyone’s weakness. There’s something in it that makes a person suddenly happy and feels a light and positive feeling, that makes a person feel better after a long, stressful and tiring day, that makes a person comforted in many ways, that makes a person feel so loved and special in so many ways just because of that precious smile of hers.

People around her did not stop reminding her that she is dearly appreciated, loved, and cared for, that she is important more than she knows, that she is valuable and worth everything, that she is amazing and wonderful and adorable and all other positive adjectives that can describe her whole being. With that, she learned to stand up again, to make herself brighter more than ever before, to be that person she aimed to be right from the start but also be that person that she is as of the moment: Myoui Mina, who loves to sing and dance, share her talents and blessings to others, inspire the people around her, and continue to live her dream without the intention of hurting and leaving people behind.

As a token of gratitude, she always makes sure to do the things she loves and at the same time it can benefit the people who helps her to be in that current place. She is always looking forward to give them hugs, to hold their hands, to give unsaid promises to stay by their side forever and always. She looks forward to more precious moments that will treasure for the rest of their lives, looks forward to every interaction that always warms her heart, and a brighter future ahead for them, for the nine of them.

Sana gave Mina a knitting material in a hidden way, knowing that the girl is looking forward to the Christmas season. She knows that every time that Mina is looking forward to something, she wants to knit something and so she thought of that idea. She loves it when the girl is smiling so brightly it outshines the sun and when she giggles and it feels like a beautiful melody to their ears. Mina is happy. And when she is happy, they are happy, too. 

Mina is happy of course, because besides the fact that it has been almost 7 years since she was with them, it is also the fact that they are still together up until now, and also because knitting is her favorite hobby and the person who gave it to her surely knows her very well.

* * *

When Tzuyu is longing for something or someone, it reflects in her eyes. It immediately becomes sad and her members immediately start worrying for her. Knowing the youngest, they all know that she will say she is okay and she can handle things when it is really the opposite. They cannot help but just hug to girl to at least lessen what she is feeling and until she feels better. They just cannot endure seeing their youngest feeling down and sad.

She doesn’t want to ruin the mood, the happy moments they are currently having just because she is longing for someone. She’s not like that. She will rather keep it to herself, let herself be surrounded by sadness and the darkness until she gets back to normal, until she can smile again, until she no longer feel the longing and be able to enjoy life again and be thankful for it.

She’s longing for many things, or more like feelings. She is longing for the feeling of home, the warmth wrapped around her mother’s arms, the comfort her cats and dogs brings, the love his father conveys even without expressing it through words, the fun his older brother gives that can truly made her day and so much more that it sometimes makes her sad because even if she really wants to come home, she cannot because of so many circumstances.

However, for her to be able to survive the drought, it’s a good thing that she has her own family, she can consider in Korea and giving the similar love she misses way back home. She has 8 sisters with their own families that considers her as part of their own, also. And the 9 of them are also one. She may feel the sadness at random times, especially when she misses her most precious dog dearly, she knows that there is someone, there are 8 people, who will comfort her in those times.

Mina and Tzuyu are both into dogs and she truly understands what she is feeling because it is definitely valid. She thought of giving her a stuffed dog to ease the longing she is feeling and made sure that Tzuyu knows that whenever she hugs it, she also feels that she hugs that someone or something she is longing for.

“ _A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than he loves himself._ He will be with you forever, Tzuyu-ya”

Tzuyu smiled at the note she found on her side table and found out that it came with the stuffed dog that is already laying on her bed waiting to be cuddled. She’s comforted once again with the person she knows she truly understands her. She is certain that whenever she needs someone to talk to, someone to hold her hand, someone to give her a hug, or just someone who will stay, she knows there will not be just one person, but rather, seven more that will remove the longing in her.

* * *

Maybe they have telekenis or maybe they possess some super powers that allow them to read each other’s mind, feel each other’s heart whenever they feel sad or happy or excited or hurt or bored or guilty or irritated or any other feelings and emotions in their everyday lives. And because of that fact that they all notice that everyone did the same, did exactly the same of giving each other some gifts whenever they feel all of those, they decided to have a mini gathering in their living room on one fine sunny Saturday, finally, their rest day.

“So, who wants to start?”

Nayeon asked her members. All of them are holding a promise necklace that they personally made for the member they will choose to give it to along with a message if they want to. Since no one is volunteering, she announced that she will go first and go straight to Sana’s side and put the necklace on her neck with a tight hug, it made a tear fall on Sana’s face because she didn’t get to receive any hugs from the past few days and it comforted her right away.

“I don’t know if you need to hear this, but I want you to continue shining in your own way you know because it’s one of the things we love about you. Personally, I love the way you cheer me up, like an assurance of a person who will always be there for me when I break, and when I collect myself again. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever”

The promise was sealed with a hug and Sana proceeded to go beside Tzuyu and put the necklace on her and continued with her message.

“You will forever be our baby that we will protect at all cost. I admire you in everything you do and I want you to know that I am always proud of you, in every achievement you attain with or without us. You keep on striving for betterment and success, so please know that we will always by your side to hold your hand and support you. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever”

Again, the same promise was sealed with a hug and Tzuyu proceeded to go beside Dahyun and put the necklace on her with a simple message.

“Uhm, thank you for everything. Thank you for being our light. I hope you will be happy always because we are always happy because of you. And that… I appreciate you, really. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever”

The same routine followed and Dahyun went to Jihyo’s side right after and put the necklace on her and hugged her really tight.

“You’re the best leader, a great friend, sister, daughter, co-worker, and everything a person needs. You’re a whole package and I’m glad to meet and be with you in this life. It’s indeed a blessing that we have you here in our team, in our family. We will always be with you. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever”

The routine goes on again and Jihyo went to Nayeon, did the same, and just smiled so sweetly at her right after she put the necklace on hers.

“Thank you for achieving your dream and decided to be with us. We have been through so much together and I’m just happy that I know, even if you don’t say it, you always have our backs. I’m beyond grateful for that. Thank you for also leading us as the oldest member and not just because you’re obliged to. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever”

A hug was followed to seal the promise. Jeongyeon then volunteered to go next since Nayeon already gave hers, and put the necklace on the girl beside her and side-hug her.

“Thank you for not giving up on the thing you really want to do for the rest of our lives. We are really glad to have you as part of this family, Momo. You are worth everything, more than you ever know. Always and forever. Take note of that. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever.”

Momo was teary eyed because of that and hugged her favorite roommate before proceeding to Mina and put the necklace on her.

“You’re the sweetest, coolest, amazing person I met in this lifetime and I’m glad that we became members, that we got to achieve our dreams together. Mitang, we will never leave your side. We will never, ever leave you. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever.”

It’s sincere and honest and overwhelming and heartwarming that everyone almost tears up because they indeed have a soft spot for her, treating her as part of the maknae line and needs some protection as well. Mina will forever be grateful for that. After sealing the hug, Mina proceeded to go beside Chaeyoung and put a necklace on her.

“Chaeng, I really admire your mind, soul, whole being. You’re a wonderful person I’m glad to be with, in this lifetime, in the same group, living the same dream. Thank you for your nice and comforting words that will stay in my heart forever. I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever.”

After sealing it with a hug, Chaeyoung proceeded to the last member and willingly put a necklace on her with a warm smile.

“No jam forever! But really, just thank you so much for coming into our lives, scolding us, until we hit the rock bottom. Just, thank you for everything. You’re the best! I promise to stay by your side, hold your hand, hug you tight, and never let go always and forever”

They may face a lot of circumstances together, and a lot more in the future, they know that they will surpass it all because they have each other. The best thing they ever did was they didn’t leave each other and they are always together in any circumstances, in many years to come. The best thing they ever did was they held on to each other’s hand, hug each other tight, and never let go. They will be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always, TWICE
> 
> more OT9 content: [home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051171) and [happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976810)


End file.
